It's known a method for closing of upper jaw palate cleft by bringing down of a palatal process through influence of nasal plate on palatal processes of upper jaw in an oral direction.
The method is realized by an obturator consisting of dental-gingival and nasal plates with fastening units for elastic power element. The obturator is effective during the period of active growth of children, before their reaching the age of 7–8 years. The known method and obturator provide bringing down and closing of a palatal process, but they are not intended for correction of the form of dental arch (see, USSR inventors certificate No 848020 IPC7 A61C 7/00, 23.07.1981).
A method for stimulation of growth of missing tissues of upper jaw by irritation of edges of palate cleft is also known. The method is realized by the McNeill's appliance consisting of an upper jaw plate with fastening elements and pelots, which are fastened on plate through buckles to irritate edges of defect (see, Khoroshilkina F. Y., Maligin Yu. M. “Fundamentals of designing and technology of manufacturing of orthodontic devices”, Publishing House “Medicine” 1977, page 98, FIG. 36).
A method for closing, irritation of edges of palate cleft and simultaneous correction of the form of dental arch by a palatal plate is also known. The method is realized through a device-obturator (see, Mailyan P. D. “New means for orthodontic treatment”. Kolomna, District of Moscow, page 58). This development is chosen as a closest analogue for the proposed group of inventions.
The device consist of removable and fixed parts. The fixed parts are orthodontic rings, which are rigidly fastened on lateral teeth and connected with each other by vestibular arches and provided with fixing units. The removable part—a basis of the device, is realized in the form of plates adjoining to the base of lateral teeth from the lingual side, which have closed lingual-vestibular arches with correction units for engagement with fixed parts. A lingual arch is fastened on plates through springs and palatal plates are fastened on lingual arch through orthodontic springs. The basis of the device is fastened to fixing units of fixed parts through lingual-vestibular arches.
The above mentioned devices are intended for closing a surface of defect by a plate, and in the result of long-term usage, due to irritation of edges of cleft and formation of new tissues, promote reduction of cleft's dimensions. Advantage of the closest analogue is that it provides correction of the form of dental arch too.
However above mentioned obturators and methods, on the basis of which they operate, do not provide intensive stimulation of growth of missing tissues and filling of defects of jaw.